1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electronic apparatus, and more particularly to an electronic apparatus which fixes a card member on a motherboard with a holder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the rising and flourishing of technologies and information nowadays, computers have been popularized electronic apparatuses. Presently, all of the electronic apparatuses sold in the market (e.g., desktops, laptops, or severs) are connected to peripheral hardware via various kinds of card members. For example, those card members can be interface cards for the hosts that connect to peripheral hardware, to let the hosts communicate and transmit signals with the peripheral hardware and perform the functions of the peripheral hardware. In a traditional electronic apparatus, many interface cards are usually inserted into the motherboard, such as a VGA (Video Graphic Array) card, an audio card, a network card, a USB (Universal Serial Bus) interface card, memory, etc., to expand functions or increasing the performance of the electronic apparatus.
Generally, one or more interface card connectors will be disposed on a motherboard. An interface card is inserted in a corresponding interface card connector with the side which has signal terminals on the interface card. Concurrently, the interface card is fixed on the motherboard with the clamping force of the interface card connector. However, the method of fixing is not firm. If the motherboard is hit or pulled by an external force during transportation or usage of the motherboard, the interface cards will not stay fixed on the interface card connector, which means the interface card will not be electrically connected to the motherboard efficiently.